


JxHQ: Drive Me Mad

by LoreChaos



Category: Batman (Comics), Harley Quinn (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-06-09 18:32:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6918391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoreChaos/pseuds/LoreChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Quinzel was a brilliant young woman. She was smart, steady, not easily manipulated. But at the first sight of the worst criminal in the world, she was nothing more than a cute naive girl. They had no idea this relationship could turn into something unexpectedly astonishing. Rated M for strong themes and afterwards sexual content.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New job, new life

**Author's Note:**

> Hello AO3ners, it's with great pleasure that I bring this fanfic for you guys :) Please take easy on me, this will be my first attempt to write a full-story rather than a one-shot, so be patient.  
> I also have some trouble with inspiration so I apologize in advance for many chapters that I know will take a long time to be updated. Comments are my motivation ;)
> 
> Oh, and before I forget, I want you to know that this story takes place in the comics universe, therefore the Joker's looks and personality is comic based.
> 
> Enjoy.

“Welcome to Arkham Asylum, Dr. Harleen Quinzel.” Said the brunette, holding up a hand to the youngest doctor that has ever stepped inside the asylum. “I’m Joan Leland.”  
“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Dr. Leland.” They shook hands as Leland motioned to the blonde to follow her.

“You see, Dr. Quinzel, since you’re new here I have to follow the protocol and accompany you into the asylum and show you how everything works here.” She said as they walked through the garden towards the main entrance.

Harleen looked at the large terrace. Some inmates were walking there with the respective guards behind them, making sure they wouldn’t try to break out or something like that. Now her eyes were back at the huge mansion before her. She was a bit insecure and the sight of it made her feel it could swallow her at any time.

As they entered the asylum, Dr. Leland guided Harleen through the corridors, explaining each hall. “Here is the lobby and right there is your office.” Harleen could burst in excitement. New job, her own office, new life! She wanted to squeak in happiness, but no. Not here, not now, she thought. _Just be professional._

The brunette pointed to a couple more places. The cafeteria, where patients with good behavior could spend time chatting among them. The gym hall, where the inmates could workout and exercise their bodies. Harleen watched every place carefully, trying hard to memorize all she could.

They walked by a giant corridor that leaded to a staircase. As they were going downstairs, Dr. Leland’s voice suddenly got more serious as she spoke. “Now we’re about to see Arkham’s most dangerous inmates. They are extreme psychopaths, Dr. Quinzel, so you have to be _really_ careful around them.”

_Now for the real thing!_

As Harleen nodded, Leland continued. “I’ve got to be honest with you. These patients are so deep in their own minds that even our most qualified doctors ask themselves if they’ll ever be cured.”

“I believe there is no patient that can’t be cured.” Harleen said with conviction in her eyes, although she was a bit afraid that her tone sounded rude. Dr. Leland just smiled at the statement. But it wasn’t genuine, it was slightly mocking.

_What? You don’t believe it? No wonder this place is full of inmates._

Harleen shook her head and focused in the cells up ahead. She couldn’t miss the show.  
The place was quiet and the only major thing that could be heard was their footsteps. The blonde was turning her head excitedly to the sides, immediately recognizing some famous inmates. _The Riddler, interesting guy. Scarecrow! He is thinner than I thought. Poison Ivy… She’s beautiful. Zsasz, creepy guy…_

Then she froze.

There he was, the most thrilling and high-profiled patient of all. He was lying on his cot, his back towards her, so she couldn’t see his face. His mere presence there was absolutely terrifying, and she could just see his hair! A chill ran through her spine when she saw him shift and turn his head towards her. He scanned her for a second and then moved back to his previous position.

_The Joker! I can’t believe it!_

It happened too fast, she didn’t even see his face clearly. But there he was and _gosh_ … She would do anything to have a session with him. Imagine what’d be like been the first psychiatrist to actually rehab the Joker?

Dr. Leland suddenly realized she was walking by herself and looked back just to see Harleen in a trance, about ten meters from her. “Dr. Quinzel?” She simply said and Harleen muttered an apology as she quickly rushed to her side.

\------

They were now heading back to the main entrance. “That’s it, doctor. Now that I’ve shown you the entire Asylum, you can start working tomorrow morning. We’ll decide who’s going to be your first patient and see how you can handle it.” The brunette said with a smile. Harleen nodded and waved a goodbye. “Thank you, Dr. Leland. I won’t disappoint you!” She said and walked towards her car, she couldn’t wait to get home.

While Harley was driving, she made a quick recap of the day. _Ok, garden, cafeteria… I’ve forgotten all the rest already._ _That mansion is enormous!_ But there was something she couldn’t quite forget. _That hallway._ All Gotham’s super criminals were there. Just the thought of getting a mere session with any of them was sending her chills of excitement. They were challenging. And high-profiled. In other words, perfect for her. As Harleen’s heart began to race, she realized she was driving too fast and was about to run red light. She let out a little squeak and braked abruptly. She could hear the guy behind her curse her. _Shit…_

She had to face reality though. It would take years for her to get even _near_ those patients.

 

** Three Months Later… **

  
Dr. Arkham was at his office, his eyes travelling through the files before him. He adjusted himself in the chair, trying to get more comfortable. In just three months, all those patients’ conditions had improved significantly. And what did they have in common? A psychiatrist.

“Harleen Quinzel…” It was almost a joke. How could this young girl make such a performance in so little time? This girl was good! Really good. She had potential, he knew that. Maybe if…

He froze. Dr. Arkham just might’ve had the brightest idea of all time. He suddenly got up, the back of his legs pushing his office chair behind him, making it slide across the room. He rushed to his cabinet, clearly searching for some specific files. He ran his thumb through the pages, until he found what he was looking for.There it is.

_Dr. Campbell, age 56, PhD._  
_Dr. Davis, age 49, PhD plus specializations._  
_Dr. Wright, age 53, PhD…_

They were all Joker’s previous psychiatrists. None of them succeed. Not a single one. But look at them: old, tons of degrees, professionals… Perhaps there’s exactly where his mistake was lying. He’s never tried someone new, someone with different methods or a different view. Someone like _her._

Maybe he was going insane, but it certainly worth a try... right?


	2. Now or Never

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now for the first session. This took me time! 
> 
> I just want to emphasize again that this Joker is from the comics. More precisely, it's like a blend I made up in my head of the Joker from The Killing Joke and the one from Assault on Arkham.
> 
> And actually, I think he's more charming this way. Enjoy!
> 
> \-------------------

Harleen was tapping her fingers on her desk without a particular rhythm. She was very nervous, but there was no way back now. And come on, that was the opportunity of her life. She should grasp it with both hands, making sure it wouldn’t slip away, because she knew things like this happen just once in a lifetime. But at the same time it was so odd... yesterday she was so full of excitement, yet now, she couldn’t believe the real danger she was putting herself into.

Her thoughts vanished when someone knocked on the door. “Dr. Quinzel? Could you follow me, please?” She got up feeling a bit unsteady and headed to the door. The guard that called her, whose name was Nick, always wore a serene expression and that was something Harleen appreciated a lot in this place full of madness. He was taking her to some sort of room for “special” patients.

She took a deep breath. It’s now or never.

 

** Last week, in Dr. Arkham’s office… **

“Thank you for coming, Dr. Quinzel. Have a seat.” He motioned to the chair on the opposite side of his desk. He was smiling and Harleen wasn’t certain if she was comfortable with that. Specially because this was the first time she was talking to him. He’s never shown his face in the asylum and the closest Harleen could get to him was the door of his office with his name in front of it. She even wondered if he really existed or he was just some kind of phantom director. 

She obeyed, feeling a bit nervous. She hasn’t done anything wrong, has she?

“Here.” He spread some files on the table. “These, doctor, are all the patients you have treated since you entered the Asylum.” He watched carefully her reactions. “And all I can say is…” He paused, maybe intentionally, to add a bit of drama. Harleen holded her breath. “...that your skills are amazing, doctor. I’m very proud of you.”

“Thank you, Dr. Arkham. I’m flattered to hear that.” She said, truthfully.

He shifted in his chair,  placing his elbows on the desk and interweaving his fingers. “So, I was analysing your methods and although they're quite different, they seem to have a positive effect in all the inmates so far." She was listening carefully as he continued. "Then I think, Dr. Quinzel, we should get some new patients for you. Special ones."

Her heart was racing, she'd never imagined that someday Dr. Arkham himself would choose a patient for her. She just nodded.

"But remember, doctor, you must feel free to reject this idea whenever you feel uncomfortable with it."

She clenched her fists and swallowed hard.

"I was thinking about..." He took a deep breath.

_Come on old man, I can't take it anymore!_

"The Joker."

There was a big pause after that.

Did she get it right? The Joker? Was he insane? No, wait, what the hell is she thinking?! She had always wanted this. But... why now?

"Calm down, Harleen. Remember, you can quit anytime you want." He said, showing perfect interpretation of her confusing expressions.

"I know Dr. Arkham. Then again... Why me?"

"Your methods, doctor, they're different. Your patients seem to trust you in a way they don't with others." He began to gather the files in his desk and lightly knocked the pile on his lap to align it.

"So... what do you say?" Dr. Arkham finally asked.

"I'll do it." She said with conviction, although she was still getting used to the idea.

"Perfect." He said with a smile. "We'll start next week. Until then, you can read the patient previous files."

"Of course, whenever you say." Harleen got up and they shook hands just before she left the room.

 

 **Back to the room for special patients...**  

Harleen found herself in a small room. Just a desk, where she supposedly would be sitting while the sessions go on, and what appeared like a couch, where the patients would be lying all along. Nick left the room saying he’d be right back, she just nodded and waited there, with trembling hands. She decided to wait for her patient right in front of her desk, slightly leaning on it. She wasn’t sure what to do with her hands, so she just put inside the coat to prevent it from trembling. She made a quick recap of all the files she read that week and felt prepared for anything.

There was a click and the door opened, revealing the person that Harleen was waiting for, but at the same time, wanted to hide away from. They didn’t make eye contact right away, actually he was intensely gazing the guard that was taking him inside and tying him on the couch. Just when the guard left that they looked at each other.

 _Oh. My. God..._ the Joker was right there and now she could feel just how intense his gaze was. Those green eyes… Harleen had always thought that the most beautiful part of her body were her eyes, but now that she’d seen his, hers would pale in comparison. His hair had a perfect shade of green, just a bit darker than his eyes and was combed backwards, only some unruly curly locks were down at the top of his forehead. His skin had an icy white tone which made absolute contrast with his crimson blood lips. And his face was all filled with lines of expression, mostly the ones you have when you smile. He wasn’t like anything she had seen before.

When The Joker’s eyes laid on her, he instinctively began to scan her like he was looking for something. Starting with her face, she obviously doesn’t need those glasses. Plus, it’s somehow hiding her blue eyes. Full lips… _hmm_. Nice torso… He wondered if she has ever been into athletics. Her hands were inside her coat’s pockets, she must be nervous. Well, he would be nervous too if he was locked in a room with himself _hah._ Long legs and black low-heel shoes.

Harleen finally woke up from her trance and realized she haven’t said anything in awhile. When she was about to introduce herself, the Joker raised his voice before she could say a word.

“Oh I know you… You’re that new doctor aren’t you? Let me see… ahmm Quillan? Quincy?...” He kept mumbling some names and Harleen just couldn’t believe how calm and entertained he was all of a sudden.

“Quinzel.” She simply said.

“Oh right! That’s it! Quinzel… _Doctor Quinzel._ ” He said that with a smirk and this was the very first smile Harleen has got from The Joker. It wasn’t creepy, he was barely showing his teeth, but it was just as intense as his gaze was.

“So you remember me. That’s quite impressive. And how may I call you?” She asked. Now taking her notepad and pencil out of the pocket.

“Joker would be just fine."

"Alright... Mr. Joker. Can you remember your real name?" Harleen knew that this question has been made by many other doctors, but she couldn’t help it, it was essential.  

Joker twisted his mouth. He _hated_ these questions. Is the name of a person really so important?

“For the umpteenth time, my name is _J-o-k-e-r._ ” He said rolling his eyes. The first questions were always the same.

“I was pretty sure you’d say that.” Harleen shifted and thought that maybe she should move closer to her patient, yet she was terribly betrayed by her legs which wouldn’t move. “Ok, how old are you then, Mr. Joker?”

“I’m not really sure. I must be 35 or nearly 40’s. And I’m still this handsome!” He giggled and Harleen lowered her head to hide her smile. She made a little _sniff_ while doing so. She thought at the possibility of making a comment, but maybe she should concentrate just in asking the questions this time.

“Family?” She just asked already expecting the answer.

“Oh yeah!” He answered quickly and Harleen’s eyes shot open. “There was this guy, Harry. He was such a good henchman…” He pretended he didn’t notice her disappointed expression and kept going. “Ya know? One of the best. Too bad he died in an explosion… Poor Harry.” _Guess I don’t have to tell her I was the responsible for that explosion_. “But I guess things just happen don’t they, Doc?”

She was about to correct him, but she felt something was wrong. Of course, they should keep the properly treatment, but at the same time Harleen felt she wasn’t acting like herself. Like, come on, these questions were bullshit and she had never really done in this way with any other patient.

She looked at the note she was holding searching for the next question.

 _Sexual partners?_  

No way. Absolutely not asking him this. Not yet, anyway. You know what? I’m done with these questions. I just have to be myself, like in all the other cases.

“You know what, Mr. Joker?” She said and put the notepad and pencil away, placing them on the desk. His eyes snapped from her to her motion and then back to her again. “These questions are useless. I can’t see we getting anywhere with it. So how about a little chat?” She looked at the clock and noticed that they still had fifteen minutes left. So that should be fine.

“Perfect! ‘bout time!” He opened a wider smile this time and Harleen couldn’t help but feel impressed by his facial features once again.

“Good. So, what’s your favorite color?” Harleen thought that this might be a good way to start a normal conversation.

“Oh, I can’t decide between green and purple… But I’m pretty sure it’s purple.” He paused and looked downwards with an uncomfortable expression. “And here I am with this awful orange suit. Ugh.”

“You’ll be able to get your usual suit when you’re completely rehabilitated. Don’t worry, we’ll get there.” She smiled kindly.

He just stared blankly at her. A small smile could be seen in his lips. _Silly._ “And which one is yours?”

“Red.” Harleen was now more relaxed. She felt so much better now than she thought she could be around him. “Now how about telling me what you like and dislike?” With just the right amount of strength, she pushed herself off the desk and grabbed the chair to sit a little closer to her patient.

“I like things that go BOOM.” He laughed at his own statement. “And I don’t like huh… aubergine. Yeah.” He nodded with a thoughtful expression. Harleen couldn’t help but giggle as she put one hand in front of her mouth, a useless attempt to hide her smile. That was so damn random and funny she couldn’t help. At the exact moment she did that, the Joker’s eyebrows raised as he tilted his head trying to peek through her fingers.

“Sorry…” She whispered and then returned to a serious expression. Before she could talk he clearly asked. “About what?” Now raising only one questioning brow and that simple movement was enough to make Harleen all tense again, _damn!_ “Nothing hmm oh, our time is up Mr. Joker.”

She got up and waited in front of her desk again, just like minutes ago. His eyes following her every second, his lips were forming a thin crimson smile. With perfect timing a guard came in and greeted Harleen a little nod before walking towards the Joker and untying him. As his hands were tightly cuffed before him, they began to walk slowly towards the door. Just when they were about to leave the room, the Joker's eyes shot open and his hands snapped to her desk desperately trying to grab Harleen’s pencil in order to stick through the throat of that stupid guard. When his fingers were just an inch away from it, Harleen as quickly as possible pinched it away and did a waving motion with it for both sides.

“Ah ah ah…” She just said in a negative way, her heart pounding with adrenaline and fear though she couldn’t help but smirk.

_I’m gonna kill this chick!_

Before the Joker could think of anything else he felt his head being pushed roughly down the desk, slamming hard on it. “Clown!” The guard shouted and Harleen jumped to the side, frightened. As the tall man now pulled the Joker by the suit and forced his way out. “Don’t ever try anything funny again!”

“I guess she didn’t get the joke.” He looked at Harleen with a mischievous smile and winked at her just before vanishing of the room.

As the door closed and a maniac laugh could be heard through it, Harleen collapsed on the chair. She couldn't believe what just happened, this was the first time a patient tried to harm someone in front of her. And _she_ was the responsible for this situation. She left the pencil there though she was told to never _ever_ leave anything pointy or sharp next to the inmates. She felt guilty, but she promised herself, as she gathered her stuff and walked back to her office, she'd never do that mistake again.

 **After driving home** Harleen rushed to the shower, a quick bath just before a comfy bed. At the moment she got in the sheets, she put her hands behind her head, staring at the ceiling. She could feel chills running down her spine every time she thought about him. His presence, his eyes, his smile. She'd seen him many times on the news and the papers, but personally he was different. Pretty different. Anyway, she did it. She’d faced the Joker and she was proud of herself, and deep _deep_ in her heart she knew she was able to help him. Too bad she would only see him again next week.

As she covered her face in the white sheets, sleep drowned her in deep oblivious dreams.

 **In his cell,** the only source of light was the moon outside that tiny hole in the wall, making some kind of grey blueish tone to every object. Lying on his cot, ankles crossed and arms behind the head, the Joker was, also, thinking about that day.

That girl. She's smart, but he sensed something in her. Something he couldn't quite explain now. Maybe if he get to know her better he could have a hint or something. And geez... He was never so close of killing Cole, that bastard. 

As he now turned on his side and shifted on his cot, he decided to think more about her later, after all, he had the whole week for this.


	3. Distinguished Details

The sun was bright and its light passed through the thin curtains when Harleen woke up in the next tuesday. She was in a great mood for her second session and even though last week she had some troubles with her patient’s behavior, this time she was making sure that everything would go according to plan.

She had a delightful breakfast before finally driving to Count Dracula's castle (to Harleen, this was the most fitting way to call the asylum). As she passed through the main gates and got to her office, the secretary knocked on the door.

“Dr. Quinzel, Dr. Arkham wants you at his office.” 

She nodded and as soon as the secretary closed the door Harleen’s eyes rolled up.

“Not again…”

When she got into Arkham’s office, he instantly waved to the chair offering a sit though she politely refused and stood right in front of the door.

“Dr. Quinzel are you su-”

“Yes I am. I thought I made that clear yesterday.” She breathed in. “I know what I am doing Dr. Arkham, please trust me.”

“And you know I do. I thought I made that clear yesterday.”

Ok, I think I deserved that.

He continued. “I’m just saying that an officer was almost killed in front of you and you don’t really need to do these sessions all week. You can wait more, there is no need to hurry.”

She smiled now. “I know, I know. But there’s something inside me that tells me that I must keep going.” He could sense no lies in that.

“Alright, doctor. Prepare your stuff, your next session will begin soon. And don’t forget, the Joker likes to play with people’s minds. Don't ever give him any personal information.” She motioned an ‘Yes, sir’ and he smirked.

She left the office and headed to the therapy room. This time she would make notes just on her phone, no more pencils. She waited there for a few minutes before the door opened and revealed once again the tall frame in it’s usual orange suit.

Walks in. Lies down. Wrists, ankles tied. Procedures…

Harleen nodded to the guard as he left and gave a warm smile to her patient. Maybe she should pretend that nothing happened in the other session.

“Good afternoon Mr. Joker. How are you today?” She was feeling quite confident.

“Despite the fact that I wake up every day in this prison, I’m good I guess. And you, Dr. Quinzel?” The timbre of his voice was unique in such a way Harleen finds hard to explain.

“I’m good too.” She smirked over the fact that the first thing that came out his mouth was already an ironic joke. “So I was wondering Mr. Joker, what do you think about the asylum?”

“Huh?” An eyebrow raised. The Joker wasn’t used to this kind of question. 

“I mean, do you have any complains about the food, the cells…?”

“Uhh.. the cell has a decent cot. The food is a bit gross, but it’s that or nothing.” Harleen wasn’t really happy with those statements and when he continued she could feel his teeth clenching slowly. “The only thing that get on my nerves... are those damn guards!”

“Are you talking about that specific guy last session? Cole? Because he seems like a good guy to m-” 

“Of course he is.” He said rolling his eyes. How can people be so fucking blind?

“Hmm maybe I should spend the day watching over you, what do you think?” It may be a good idea actually, since she never really saw his schedule at the asylum.

“Whatever. If that helps me staying away from Mr. Nice Guy Cole, I’m in.” He simply said.

“Okay then, how about telling me what are your plans today?” She said, and she had to admit she was more excited with this idea now. Joker took a long breath. He didn’t want to talk about his routine, but then again… he hasn’t had this kind of conversation in a long time, so maybe it’s not that bad.

“Let’s see… Today it’s gym day. Oh god I hate gym days…” He ended the sentence with a displeasurable face.

“Why that?”

“ ‘Cause a criminal’s mind is so much more than a criminal's muscles. Plus...” He paused for a moment. “We can talk with other inmates in the meantime.”

“Is that a problem?” She asked, now taking her phone and making some notes.

“It’s.. ahg, that Riddler guy.” If he could slap his face, he’d do it.

Ah… The Riddler. He’s interesting I think, maybe even smart. Harleen thought for a second.

“That guy is so stupid. Geez.. One day, he was trying to make me solve one of his ridiculous riddles and, man, I just look at him and punch him right in the face.” The Joker said remembering the act and smiling. She didn’t expect that at all, actually, it was so random that she let a small laugh slip from her mouth.

He watched her more closely now. “And Poison Ivy? She just talks about plants. I’m tellin’ you, she smokes weed.” He chuckled at this one, and this time Harleen couldn’t contain herself but laugh louder. As she did that, the Joker’s eyes focused on her. 

“There you go.” He said with a wide smile and a satisfied tone. She stopped right away and apologized. Joker wondered if she mumbled apologies just to look professional or if she really mean it.

“Pffft, this place is too quiet. I miss some good laughs.” He said, with a charming smile. “But not as much as I miss the mayhem! HAHA” He bursted on a maniac laugh and after a moment he opened an eye while still laughing just to see Harleen’s horrified expression. He cleared his throat. “I think I got carried away heh.. Anyway, I've told you a bit of my day. But what about yours, Doc? I'm sure it's much more exciting then mine.”

Oh no… 

She couldn’t tell him anything personal, she knew that. So what now? Well she could give some useless information, her daily life wasn’t so exciting as he thought it was anyway. Let’s give it a try. 

“Well, my day consist of getting here every morning, analysing some patients files, treating them and then going back home.” The Joker responded that with a ‘oh, really?’ ironic face. She giggled, she was being naive to think that he’d fall for this crap.

“Oh come on there must be something else. Do you hang out with someone?” His green eyes glowing differently.

No. Too personal. Sorry Joker.

“You see… I think we should focus on you, Mr. Joker. Is there anything else you’re going to do today?” Avoiding the mayhem subject may be also the best thing to do now. It’s too early to get into his twisted mind just yet. 

He breathed deeply. The sort of breath you take when you need to be patient with some spoiled child.

“I could go to the cafeteria if I had ‘good behavior’, but I clearly don’t.”

“We will work on it, don’t worry.” She looked at the clock. “Well… I think our session is over. I’ll call a guard and then I’ll accompany you throughout this day.” She did as she said, and she was proud of her fast decisions. As the Joker was being untied he couldn’t think in anything else but how this woman was stupidly ingenuous.  
Harleen explained the guard their situation and how she’d be watching Joker’s activities during that day. While they were walking through the hallway side to side, the Joker gave her a glance or two, as if trying to find something in her. And there was this one moment that Harleen stole a glimpse and he was looking right at her. She noticed for the first time how his eyes were angled downwards and that meant he was much taller than her. If she was close enough to him, his chin would perfectly cup the top of her head. He gave her his most charming smile before glancing forward again.

When they arrived at the gym, the closest place Harleen could be to the inmates was a room upstairs that had a large glass wall so you could see their actions and at the same time be safe from them. She watched as Nick released him from the handcuffs and he walked freely through the place. He gave a brief look at her and, instead of working out, he just picked up a newspaper from the floor and start reading it.

Harleen studied his moves and noticed how the other inmates avoided passing near him. Well… he was the Joker after all. She chuckled when a guard suddenly showed up and he instantly let the newspaper aside and did some push-ups on the ground. She felt strange to see him like that. He looks so… harmless from here. She even wondered if he would do anything to her if she was right in front of him now.

Harleen stopped her train of thought. He’d probably kill you. Yes, maybe now he’d kill her. But if she earns enough trust from him, she could change that. That’s a fact.

When the gym session was over she went downstairs to talk to him. He was already cuffed and another guard was waiting for him this time.

“How was the ‘gym’?” She asked walking by his side.

“You could see that it was quite enjoyable.” He gave her a smile and she returned pleasantly. They walked through a hall and Harleen felt something squeezing her chest. The Joker was nothing like she expected, he was calm and not a full-time maniac that so much people said about.

As they were heading towards the art room, which Harleen didn’t even know it existed, the Joker’s expression was smooth again. This was the only place he could relax and maybe even do something useful. 

Since the room was small and there were just a few patients there, Harleen was allowed for the first time to be next to Joker without being on a session, although he was still cuffed and under the watch of a guard. 

Even though he had a box full of crayons of different colors, he chose just red and black for his drawing. Harleen sneaked closer, curious to what he was about to do. With some unusual sketches she was already able to see what he had in mind. 

Batman, of course.

He continued.

In a pool of blood, of course.

Then at last, with some weird calligraphy, he filled the few blank spaces that had left with disturbed laughs. He even broke the crayon at the last ‘HA’ as a result of the brute force he was using to express his feelings. Paying special attention to his movements, Harleen walked closer and gestured with her hand asking permission to see the picture closer.

“Can I keep your drawings Mr. Joker?”

“Ehh I guess so. It’s probably going to end up in the trash anyway.” He said and, honestly, he didn’t give a shit.

After a few more drawings and sketches the sun was low in the horizon, gently telling every being that’s time to return to their respective shelters. Accompanied by Dr. Harleen and a guard, the Joker was back at the front of his cell. 

“See you next week I guess.” He said with a pout when he entered his room.

“It’ll be here faster than you think.” She comforted him.

“I really hope so, Doc.” A genuine smile could be seen in his lips.

When he heard her steps getting further and further away, the Joker threw himself on the cot and started a quick recapitulation of every time he passed with this new girl.

First of all. Girl. How old is she? Twenty-seven? Has ol’ Arkham gone nuts bringing this girl to his room? No, he wouldn’t be that stupid. He believes in her, she must have something different. And well… that I guarantee she has. But why? 

For him, she was just a silly girl who could be easily… manipulated. He feels like he could shape her like a diamond, so she could finally sparkle for the world. Then again… why not? How could he possibly make this? Killing her? No, definitely not. Hurting her? Hmm maybe, but he feels like that’s not the point. What the hell am I missing? 

With a defeated huff, the Joker buried his face in the pillow until he was almost out of air. 

In some weird way he couldn’t wait for their next session.

**Author's Note:**

> A special thanks to thechokesonyou (from fanfiction.net) who helped me with this story. If you want some good adult stuff about J and Harley you should definitely check her out.


End file.
